This invention relates to a weight lifting bench including a hingedly mounted backboard portion which may be adjusted in inclination. By inclining the backboard portion various different exercises may be accomplished in order to exercise different muscles. Further, an adjustable prop structure is utilized to retain the backboard portion in adjusted inclined position and the prop structure is readily releasable and re-adjustable in effective length.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of props for seat back portions as well as other structures heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,703,690, 2,806,723, 2,815,788, 2,923,564, 3,374,011, 3,734,411 and 3,893,730. However, these previously known forms of props are not specifically designed for ease of release and re-adjustment of effective length while still incorporating a substantially fail safe mechanism to retain the associated prop in adjusted position.